Pick-up Lines 3: ShishiTori
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Shishido tries pick-up lines on Ootori. He wins the bet between his friends, and the girl is already his. Genderbending, Fem!Ootori, Silver pair, Future!Fic


**Disclaimer: **Do you think dear lovely Konomi-sensei would agree to give _even a liiiiittle part _of PoT if I give him my best puppy eyes look? Definitely a NO.

**Summary: **Shishido tries pick-up lines on Ootori, and wins the bet strikingly. She knows why, though, and it worms her heart.

**Notes: **Solely to the Guest who requested a Silver pair pick-up lines version!

This was different two days ago in my mind, because Shishido didn't look like someone who'd willingly go and throw pick-up lines at a girl, even if she was his girlfriend, but this version is much cuter! It ended up longer than I intended, but it's for good.

Read on, and please leave a review!

Dear Guest-san, I hope you like it!

**Warnings: **Genderbending, Fem!Ootori, maybe a bit OOC, Future!Fic.

* * *

They entered their usual café, Shishido and six of his classmates at university, and ordered the usual: one order of hot chocolate, two orders of Turkish coffee, two orders of Earl Grey tea, and two orders of iced tea; one peach and one lemon.

The seven of them were friendly regulars at the café, to the degree that the waitress behind the counter had actually smiled and answered a flirt directed to her by two of the guys with them.

They sat around their table at the corner beside the window and waited for their orders discussing either notes from previous classes or something about university or girls.

Typical university boys, yes.

The bell above the door went off announcing the new comer to the café, and by normal reflexes, two of them looked at the door and their eyes went wide. The other looked at them, then at the door only to have the same reaction. Shishido, though, only raised his eyebrows in surprise before a small smile drew itself on his face then disappeared.

Why that reaction from the guys, one would ask?

Well, it's because a really beautiful girl had just entered. With her shiny, soft-looking, silver hair that fell down to her mid-back, her creamy skin, nicely shaped figure, and adorable face that had rosy tinted lips, smiling, warm, chocolate eyes, she made the perfect image of cotton candy and ice-cream.

Between them, the guys began going on and on about _how nice her legs look covered by that skirt _and _she'd be a perfect girlfriend_ and how that she _will make other girls jealous_.

Shishido remained silent slightly sending annoyed glares at his mates when they'd say something inappropriate about the young lady.

"Oi, Shishido, loosen up a bit." One of them gave him a slight slap on his shoulder that he returned with another annoyed glare.

"Yeah! You're not even giving any kind of indication that you want to get a girlfriend!"

"You'd think he's going to be a priest by this kind of attitude." A rather playful one commented and high-fived with another, while the rest fell into snickers.

The brunet young man sighed tiredly. Once those guys got him into something, he'd never hear the end of it. "The problem is not in me," he said at last, ".. it's in you, guys. You'd talk about every girl you see and it's annoying." More annoying right then because of a special, personal reason, but he wasn't going to say that.

The six of them actually fell silent and looked at each other trying to ignore the nag in them that he'd just made fun of them. One of them leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on the table taking on a professional visage. "Okay, then. Listen."

Shishido raised an eyebrow and _slightly_ straightened up in his seat.

The guy continued, "Let's make a bet." The other guys looked at the speaker, Izumi, and back at Shishido, "If you actually go and flirt with that silver-haired beauty over there and she accepts your flirting, returning it back, meaning: you win her, we will lessen our talking about girls."

"If I lose?", not that he was intending to.

"You'll let us get you a girlfriend, AND will join us in talking about them." One supplied helpfully, and soon the other agreed to the conditions.

Without a hint of hesitation, Shishido looked over at the girl for a second before he yelled to be heard all over the café:

"Somebody call God! He must be missing an angel!"

His friends actually gaped at him for a second before they turned to the direction of the girl who was looking around nervously now from her place near the counter. Shishido smirked internally. No one of the eight noticed that all the customers, fellow students from universities, in the small shop were looking at them, waiting patiently for what would happen.

When Shishido saw that _his_ girl didn't notice him, he yelled another line with a high raised arm, "Hey, can I take your picture?"

The chocolate-eyed girl finally spotted him and looked at him for a long moment, _seeing him give her a knowing wink_, and she decided to play along. She managed her best curious look and asked with furrowed eyebrows "Why?"

Shishido's lips quirked up slightly when he caught the recognition on her face and he answered "So I can tell Santa what I want for Christmas."

Whispers grew in the shop and everyone looked between the two talking persons while Shishido's companions were still dumbfounded to find their usually silent friend openly flirting with a random girl.

Little did they know that she wasn't a _random_ girl, but that wasn't important to mention.

The brunet felt a poke of smugness making its way to his smirk, and decided to continue further on when he saw her smile at him "Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

Whistles rose, but the only sound that he focused on was the delighted short chuckle and the light blush that adorned her cheeks. She chuckled again when she saw jaws opening around Shishido, and him, hearing the soft sound gasped and yelled, "Is that an earthquake, or is it just you rocking my world?!"

His companions closed their mouths by now when they saw the girl shyly smiling at their friend, but just then, for bad luck, Shishido just had to reach fast to a tissue and sneeze.

All of them heard a soft hum before a sweet voice said lightly, "I'd say _'God bless you'_, but it looks like he already did."

_A pick-up Line back!_ The six guys' eyes widened when they realized that the brunet man won the bet.

"Miss, your order is ready to go." The waitress's voice drifted off to them and the silver-haired girl turned to the counter, her long hair swaying with the move. She thanked the other lady and turned to the door to leave when Shishido's voice called her again.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

She blinked and turned to him, "What?"

Proudly, Shishido said "Me."

The lady fell into an easy smile and tilted her head cutely, "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Hearing that, claps, yells and whistles filled the place as Shishido grinned, picked his bag and excused himself, reminding his comrades of the bet and making his way to the silverette's side.

* * *

"You surprised me back there, Ryou." Ootori Chou said once they were away from the café.

"They were talking about you, and I didn't like it." Shishido rolled his eyes as he remembered how lame the guys were.

They fell in a comfortable silence once again, and then Chou looked at his neck where a silver pendant carrying a ring hung, and she smiled with a light blush as she asked, "Remind me again, why are you wearing your ring in a necklace?"

The brunet looked at her with a look between amusement and love and said, "So you'd be closer to my heart and I never have to take you off."

Chou felt her heart beat in happiness for the nth time as a satisfied, happy laugh left her. Her right hand rose to tuck a stray silver strand behind her ear making a silver band on her ring finger, identical to the one around Shishido's neck catch the light and glint beautifully.

Their hands intertwined and they continued their way aimlessly together.

Yes, they were a soon-to-be-wed couple.

* * *

**A/N: **And the happy ending!

Please review!

Leave a review of a pairing you want to read about, and please, if you haven't, read the previous parts of the Pick-Up Lines series!

1- MomoRyo  
2-SanaYuki  
3- ShishiTori


End file.
